


Just the Two of Us

by wingedblue



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedblue/pseuds/wingedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie loses her little nephew in the supermarket, and <i>hot damn</i> his knight in shining armor is gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Little Cartinelli AU I wrote while sleep deprived. Please and thank.
> 
> prompt: [ “i lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn’t wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i’ll have to get your number - at least your hella cute” au](http://cosmicbuckys.tumblr.com/post/115398540465/its-late-and-im-v-tired-but-here-are-some-more)
> 
> Angie is maybe 18/19, and Peggy is like 21/22, by the way

Angie reached absentmindedly for her little nephew, Ben, as she frowned at the cereal aisle. He grumbled as she rubbed his small shoulders and put honey-nut cheerios in her basket. 

"Auntie Angie, can I get the frosting ones?" he asked, pointing and the brightly colored one enthousiastically. 

"Nope. Your mama would get mad if she finds out I fed you that crap." He oooo'd at her language. She gave a short little laugh before continuing to the produce section of the large store. She wove through people and sample tables, looking for some nice tomatoes. Her mama was going to make a nice stew that night, and good tomatoes really gave it an extra something. 

She reached for Ben again, out of habit, as she browsed the various apples. She froze as her hand sailed through air: Ben was no longer right behind her. Immediately, she dropped the apple in her hand and scanned the produce section. Unless he was hiding, he was definitely not there either. 

"Ben?" she abandoned her cart, and half jogged back to the cereal. "Benny?" she called, looking in the nearby aisles as well. Crap, her sister was going to kill her. _How do you lose a five year old in a grocery store?!_ Of course, Angie remembers getting lost a lot as a small child, herself. She'd had a knack for it.

She hurried over to the freezers, searching frantically for her little blond nephew. The boy wasn't there either. 

Panic started to creep into her mind as she half-ran through the endless aisles of the supermarket, calling his name. On the verge of tears, she did a desperate search of the produce section again. Another part of her mind noted that her cart was still there, untouched. "Goddamnit, _crap!_ " she muttered. Her older sister was going to _skin_ her. 

As she was about to go find someone to help her, she spotted him. "Ben!" she cried in relief. His little tearstained face turn towards the sound of her voice. 

"Auntie!" he said happily. She rushed towards him, but when she reached him she realized he was not alone.

"Uh... Hi," she said to the woman, once she gathered the little boy into her arms. She noticed that even as she hugged him, he was clinging to the tall ( _hot_ ) brunette's hand. 

"I'm guessing you're Auntie Angie, right?" she said, smiling. 

"Yeah." Angie let Ben out of her embrace, but kept a protective hand on his shoulder. 

"Peggy. Peggy Carter." _British? She didn't look like a tourist._ She held out her free hand for Angie to shake; Angie clasped her smooth hand briefly before crouching down to talk to Ben. 

"Benny, don't you dare scare me like that again, ok?" she scolded. 

"Sorry," he said, his lip wobbling precariously. 

"It's ok, sweetie," she assured him. "Just stick close to me from now on, ok?"

"Ok." 

Peggy cleared her throat quietly. "Benjamin, darling, are you feeling better?" she asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Thank you, by the way," Angie said, relaxing now that Ben was safe. 

"It's no problem at all. This one just needed a little help," she said fondly.

"Well, I really appreciate it," Angie said sincerely. It occurred to her that this Peggy Carter woman really did like she belonged on the cover of a magazine, not in a mundane setting like a grocery store. (It also occurred to her that this was not the optimal moment to be noticing how hot girls are.)

"Glad I could help." Still smiling, she started to pull away from Ben's small hand. However, he seemed to have different ideas and gripped it tighter. 

"Oh--Ben, let the nice lady go please. She needs to do her shopping." Angie gave Peggy an apologetic look. She raised one delicate eyebrow, and Angie felt her cheeks tinge pink. 

"But I _like_ her," he whined.

"I know, sweetheart, I like her too--" Peggy smirked at her, just this side of suggestive. "--but you have to let go of her hand, ok?"

"Why don't I give your auntie my number, and we can all go for ice cream sometime," she said, squeezing Ben's hand lightly.

"Oh... Ok," he said tentatively. With great uncertainty, he unclamped his hand from around Peggy's fingers. She flexed them a few times, regaining their usage. The kid sure had a strong grip, that was for sure.  

"Here," Angie said, a little too excitedly. She passed Peggy her phone, unlocked and set up to create a new contact. "Just, uh. You know." Peggy flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder (was it getting warmer in the store? Because _hot damn_ ) and typed for a few moments. Ben preoccupied himself with a stack of odd cauliflowers. 

"Here," she said, passing Angie back her phone. 

"Thank you, again."

"It's nothing, really. And--" she leaned forward. "--it doesn't have to be ice cream."

"Oh, of course! I mean, if you're lactose intolerant--" Peggy laughed, much to Angie's bewilderment (she loved the sound, though). Once she caught her breath again, she leaned in close, her hand on Angie's waist.   

"It doesn't have to be all three of us, either."

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Comments=chocolate chip cookies.
> 
> -[ ❀H❀](http://cosmicbuckys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
